In my Dream
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Akhirnya, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menikah juga. Terus, siapa mantan pacar Siwon ya? Chap 2-update- R'n R plis!
1. Chapter 1

" Minnie… selamat ya," kata salah seorang sahabat Sungmin yang bernama Heechul, sekarang ia sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna pink selutut yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang memang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Disampingnya ada Hankyung yang setia dengan senyuman –yang menurut Sungmin aneh-. "aku nggak sabar melihat kau dialtar bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon," lanjutnya ceria.

"Kau berlebihan…" ujar Sungmin malu. Ia disalami oleh banyak siswi perempuan yang notabene adalah mantan fans dari kedua pangeran sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Awalnya Sungmin fikir bahwa para fans –calon- suaminya akan marah, nyatanya? Mereka malah cekikikan gaje sambil memotret moment dimana Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin karena alasan nggak jelas(?) –sepertinya mereka berubah wujud menjadi fujoshi akut-

**Desclimer**

**Super Junior: SME dan tuhan YME**

**In my dream: Rhie chan Aoi sora**

**Rated: Te**

**Pairing: Member SuJu**

**Warn!: m-preg, B.L, sho-ai, gaje, typo, ooc, EYD gaje(?) delel.**

**Chap 1: awal**

Masih segar diotak Sungmin saat keluarganya membawanya kerumah sakit. Awalnya, semua berfikir bahwa Sungmin hanya masuk angin biasa. Ternyata lebih parah dari itu.

Flashback

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja pingsan dikamar mandi, Youngsaeng –kakak Sungmin- tentu saja langsung panic luar biasa, dibuktikan dengan ia berteriak sangaaaat kencang.

"UMMMAAA, APPPPPA~ MINNIE PINGSANN!" teriakan subuh hari(?) yang mampu membangunkan satu kompleks perumahan tersebut, contohnya adalah kedatangan keluarga Cho dan Choi.

BRAKK!

Dobrakan pintu yang sukses membuat sang pintu pindah tempat(?) dan menemui ajalnya saat itu juga. Poor door(?)

"Minnie! Kenapa dengan Minnie," panic ayah dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan. Wah… bahkan mereka bisa ooc juga toh?

"Minnie pingsan," jawab Youngsaeng mewakili sang ayah tercinta untuk bicara.

Hening tercipta dirumah tersebut. Seperempat detik kemudian…

"RUMAH SAKIT!" jawab mereka lantang selantang-lantangnya…

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Soul serasa sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Terdapat tiga keluarga yang sedari tadi bolak-balik bak setrikaan berjalan didekat sebuah pintu. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang menunggu dokter yang tadi memeriksa Sungmin keluar. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi menampakan dirinya(?)

"Dokter… bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya appa Sungmin.

Sang dokter hanya diam sambil memandang mereka satu persatu dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Sungmin…"ada jeda dalam perkataannya. "Ha… mil."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wuapaaa!"

Omake?

Apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya ya?

Jangan bilang kalo ini fic gaje? ^emang^ #tendanged

love

rhie_


	2. Chapter 2

R/N: ^garuk-garuk pala^ heheh~ kiraen pik ini gha bkalan ada yang ngeripiu loh XD hehe... gomawo all... lup you...

fic ini sebenernya dah pernah Rhie publis, tapi waktu ntu di FNI XD ya... sekarang malah Rhie netep disini mungkin selama beberapa bulan kedepan XD doakeun Rhie supaya betah disini yak?

X

Oya… ini masih flashback ya minna~

* * *

Setelah adegan lebay yang mampu mengguncang rumah sakit Soul, akhirnya tiga keluarga yang bersangkutan tersebut mengadakan meeting mendadak disebuah kamar rumah sakit yang tidak ada penghuninya(?). awalnya, rapat dadakan itu hanya dihadiri oleh para orangtua. Tapi dengan voting yang telah ditentukan, tersepakatilah bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga berhak tahu akan perihal ini.

"Siapa yang menghamili Sungmin?" tanya appa selaku ketua rapat. Dari raut wajahnya, ia sepertinya tampak kesal dan khawatir. Hei… wajarkan jika orangtua khawatir pada anaknya sendiri? Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tetap stay cool ditempat duduk masing-masing. "aku tahu, pasti diantara kalian 'kan yang melakukannya?" sambungnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang bersangkutan.

"Iya," jawab mereka secara bersamaan. Sukses membuat semua makhluk hidup yang saat ini berada didalam ruangan diam membatu mendengar jawaban dari keduanya. "Ja-jadi… ka-kalian berdua…" nada gugup tidak sanggup disembunyikan oleh nyonya Lee. "me-melakukannya bertiga?" tanyanya. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THREESOME!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**SuJu and another boyband (C) Hanya milik Tuhan YME  
**

**In my dream © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Rated: Te.**

**Pairing: Member suju delel.  
**

**Warn!: M-preg, B.L, sho-ai, AU, not , typo, EYD gaje(?) delel.**

**Chap II: Oh no!  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin pov

Ukh! Malu sekali aku saat pertama kali diberitahu bahwa aku hamil dan mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Gimana ceritanya aku bisa hamil? Hanya author gadungan itu saja yang tahu. Padahal aku hanya melakukannya sekali dengan mereka –blush-. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian memalukan tersebut.

Aku ingat, saat hyung tahu bahwa aku melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka, ia marah-marah serta menghajar keduanya hingga babak belur. Membayangkan kejadian itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Hiiih! Ternyata aniki memang menakutkan.

Oya… apakah kalian sempat berfikir marga siapa yang ku ambil jika aku sudah menikah dengan mereka? Cho atau Choi. Nggak ada satupun diantara mereka yang akan menyerah begitu saja 'kan?

.

.

.

Flashback

Dengan hati yang lapang dan pemikiran yang sangat amat matang, keputusan terakhirpun diambil oleh appanya Sungmin. Ia akan menikahkan putra bungsunya dengan keluarga Cho dan Choi. Masalahnya sekarang ialah, marga siapa yang akan diambil Sungmin?

"Tentu saja Cho 'kan," ucap appa dari Kyuhyun dan sang istri yakin. Keluarga Uchiha kan berperinsip "Semua keluarga Cho adalah seme!"

"Tidak! Pasti Choi!" elak kedua orangtua Siwon lantang. Tentu saja mereka nggak akan kalah begitu saja. "kami butuh penerus perusahaan!" lanjutnya.

"Kalian pikir kami tidak?" tanya appa Kyuhyun lagi. "Donghae nggak akan bisa dapat keturunan dari makhluk nggak jelas(baca: Eunhyuk)," lanjutnya tanpa berperimonyetan(?).

Orang yang disebut-sebut a.k.a Donghae-kakak Kyuhyjn- dan Yesung-kakak Siwon- hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya karena tidak diakui orangtua masing-masing. Mereka pundung dipojokan dengan saling berpelukan bak telettubies(?)

"Terus Sungmin memakai marga siapa?" tanya appa Sungmin lagi. Semua yang berada diruangan tampak antusias berfikir, sepertinya yang menanggapi kejadian ini biasa-biasa saja hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Buktinya mereka hanya diam membisu, berbeda jauh sekali dengan para orang tua serta kakak-kakak mereka yang sedikit-banyak- nggak waras hari ini. Salah makankah? Oh, ayolah… hanya masalah marga, kenapa mesti diributkan? Bahkan orang yang bersangkutan nggak terlalu begitu peduli. Itulah mungkin pikiran mereka berdua.

"Chochoi…" samar-samar, terdengar suara indah-entah berasal darimana- yang membantu mereka mencari marga yang cocok.

"Yay! Marga yang bagus!"

"Aneh..." komentar Kyuhyun setengah sadar.

"…"

"…"

Kalian nggak mau tahu 'kan sejadian selanjutnya? Bagus!

End of flashback

* * *

"Siwon… kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengacak-acak rambut sang istri sambil memandangnya serta mengunakan bahasa tubuh yang kira-kira berbunyi aku-nggak-apa-apa.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin sudah terikat dengan mereka berdua. Saat ini, mereka bertiga berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan ketiganya kerumah baru.

Bagaimana bentuk rumah para bangsawan ini? Tenang saja, mereka tidak membeli rumah yang besarnya sepuluh kali lipat lapangan sepak bola. Ya… hanya seluas lapangan sepak bola. HANYA? Yap! Hanya ada dua lantai serta tigapuluh ruangan seluruhnya –atas dan bawah- oke… author nggak perlu jelasin satu-satu tiap ruangan 'kan? Yang author tahu adalah, setiap ruangan terdapat lukisan yang berharga hanya sekitar sepuluh juta dollar, patung antik yang hanya terbuat dari marmer nomer satu, guci-guci dari abad '18 dan bla bla bla.

.

.

.

Kita kembali pada ketiga orang itu.

Siwon terlihat aneh hari ini. pendiam? Memang sejak dulu ia begitu 'kan? Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun –yang berada di sebelah kiri Sungmin-. Justru yang aneh kalau ia cerewat. Tampan? Oke… kita close up sekarang. Ia masih cool dan tampan seperti biasa. Warna rambutnya juga masih sama .. Kulitnya juga masih putih dan… dadanya juga masih- oke… jangan ngelantur. Pakaiannya? Tuxedo hitam. Cek! Dasi kupu-kupu. Cek! Celana panjang. Cek! Boxer lope-lope. Ce-, lupakan hal terakhir.

Walaupun begitu, ternyata masih merasa ada yang aneh. 'Apa aku berbuat salah ya?' batinnya.

.

.

.

7 jam sebelum pernikahan SiKyuMin.

-1.30 am-

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku, Changmin,' tanya Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada , punggungnya ia senderkan pada mobilnya. Meskipun tadi ia bertanya pada Changmin, Namun pandangannya tidak tertuju pada orang bersangkutan. Entah mengapa pemandangan di bawah bukit tengah malam ini jadi sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah laku –mantan- pacarnya itu pun hanya menghela napas maklum. "Aku ingin kau membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin," ucap Changmin lancar. Sepertinya ia sudah menghapal di luar kepala rangkaian kata-kata tersebut. sedangkan pemuda Choi tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Kenapa? bukankah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir setengah tahun lalu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shim Changmin!"nada yang dipakai Siwon sedikit meninggi. Dilihat dari ia mengucapkan marga Changmin, bisa dipastikan bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sangat kesal. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah orang yang membuatnya marah tersebut, kini jarak mereka hanya tiga puluh cm. Gaara mendongkakan sedikit kepalanya, bagaimana pun juga ia lebih pendek. "aku menyukainya, dan itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan-"

"Kau hanya menyukainya, bukan mencintainya 'kan! Akui itu Siwon!" potong Changmin cepat sambil memegang bahu Siwon. "ayo kita ulang dari awal," lanjutnya yakin. Mengulang dari awal? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terpikirkan? Setelah menghianati Siwon dan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Sekarang ia kembali dan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Itulah beberapa pikiran Siwon saat ini.

"Ck! Nggak akan pernah!" ucapnya sambil menepis kasar tangan Changmin.

"Maaf…" satu kata yang mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon ini terdiam sesaat. "maafkan aku, Siwonnie," lanjutnya sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Siwon. Sorot mata Siwon yang pada awalnya terkejut perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kemana harga dirimu yang tinggi itu, Shim Changmin!" Changmin adalah orang yang menjungjung harga diri tinggi, ia tidak akan semudah itu meminta maaf pada orang lain –meskipun ia salah-. Egois? Jawabanya… IYA. Dan sekarang, Changmin dihapannya meminta maaf dan merendahkan harga dirinya itu. Jangan bercanda, April mop masih lama. Dan Siwon tidak suka orang yang mengaku Changmin ini –meskipun itu asli-

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," bersamaan dengan itu, Siwon langsung menuju mobilnya. Mengidahkan Changmin disana.

Hanya angin malam yang menerpa helaian rambutnya saat ia berdiri lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang di sini. di Korea. Siwon sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya, bagaimana dengan ia sendiri? Apa yang ia cari sekarang?

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu…"

-TBC-

gmana? gaje yak? hohoh! pasti ... yaudin... Rhie mo nonton video KyuMin dulu yak? bubay~~`

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca" (^.~)V

R.E.V.I.E.W pleaasse!


End file.
